


Fog

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Black Swan (2010)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Post-Canon, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Lily comes to visit Nina.





	Fog

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Black Swan' nor am I profiting off this.

Nina reeks of body odor and the sickly sweet antiseptic smell hospitals hold. A sheen of grease covers her hair and forehead. Her eyes are glassy under the haze of anti-psychotic medications. 

“Has anyone else come to visit you?” Lily scans the white hot room for any splash of color. 

No flowers. No cards. 

“Mom wants to visit, but the doctor says we need time away from each other.”

She has a croaking, dry voice which crawls up from her stomach. She can smell the sour fog threatening to settle over them.

“Should I go bug her, huh? I might take her out to the club.” 

Nina coughs, a harsh barking sound, which she accepts as laughter. Still, it's not enough to break through the sour fog.


End file.
